


Possessive

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Vale's taken, but that doesn't stop him enjoying the attention from Andrea, until Uccio's jealousy rears its ugly head.Luckily there's an easy solution - a threesome.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone on this one, and as usual, it got a little out of hand ;D

Vale nodded as Andrea chatted away, telling him all about a stag party that had got wild. He’d heard the story many times, but it still brought a smile to his face.

His phone buzzed, the vibrations sending a ripple of pleasure through his cock, and he rushed to grab it out of his pocket before his arousal started to show. Groping around, his helmet awkwardly balanced under his arm, he struggled to fish out the slippery device, and he was glad that his jeans were thick enough to hide his half hard cock.

“Let me get that.” Andrea’s fingers brushed against his upper arm as he took the helmet, sending a shiver of pleasure straight to his cock, and Vale felt like someone had cranked the heating up to maximum.

“Thanks.” Vale fished his phone out of his jeans pockets, squinting at the screen as he tried to read the text message.

“I’ll hold it.” Uccio snatched the helmet out of Andrea’s hands, his lips set in a scowl, and Vale didn’t even have to ask him what was wrong.

Sometimes it felt like he had a telepathic connection with Uccio, able to read his body language with such accuracy that Uccio might as well have said what he was feeling out loud.

Uccio was upset, and jealous, and he didn’t like the fact that Andrea was so close to him.

They were going to have to talk about this, but not now, the press conference was about to start and the place was swarming with journalists.

“I’ll see you later?” Vale didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but he couldn’t bear when things weren’t right between him and Uccio.

“I should go and check on the kids.” Uccio handed Vale back his helmet before storming off down the corridor.

Vale shrugged, hoping that he could shrug away the whole incident, but he didn’t miss the way that Andrea dragged his eyes over him as they wandered into the press conference. And when Andrea sat down, he made sure that they were close enough for their knees to touch under the table.

He couldn’t focus on the questions, but he spent enough time with the media that he knew exactly what they wanted to hear.

There was only one thing on his mind.

Was Andrea flirting with him?

*

After the press conference, Vale went for a walk around the track, clearing his mind and getting his thoughts in order.

But he couldn’t run away from this forever, he had to talk to Uccio.

Wandering into his motorhome, the silence made him pause for a second, wondering where Uccio would be if he wasn’t here.

His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he headed for the shower, leaving a trail of clothes scattered behind him.

He was about to step into the shower when he heard the bed springs creak, and he froze in fright, wondering who could possibly be in his motorhome. Wrapping a towel around himself, he tiptoed through to the bedroom, his heart pounding in his ears with every step.

“You’re back.”

Vale clutched his heart as though he was a daytime soap actor, before laughing to break the tension. But Uccio wasn’t laughing with him.

“I didn’t realise you were here.” Vale let the towel fall to the ground, laying out on the bed naked as Uccio shuffled over. “You’re normally so noisy.” Vale smiled, but Uccio didn’t, and he reached out to hold his hand, relief flooding through his veins when Uccio intertwined their fingers.

Both of them naked in bed usually meant just one thing, but it was clear that sex was the last thing on Uccio’s mind.

“Talk to me?” Vale cuddled in closer, desperate to feel Uccio’s skin pressed against his own, but Uccio pulled back, leaving him feeling cold and alone.

“I saw the way that you looked at Andrea.”

“Jealous?” Vale couldn’t help but smile, jealous Uccio always meant spectacular sex.

“Yes.” Uccio leant in for a kiss, nipping at his lip, marking him. “You’re mine.”

“I am.” Vale licked at his lip, flinching as the metallic taste hit his tongue.

Growling as he trailed his fingernails over Uccio’s back, he pulled their bodies closer, rubbing up against him until he was hard.

“Fuck me, show me that I’m yours.” Vale reached a lanky arm off the bed, able to find the condoms and lube out of the drawer without even looking, and he threw them to Uccio, watching as he rolled the condom on with practiced ease.

Uccio grunted as he rolled on top of him, pressing their hard cocks together as Vale spread his legs wide. There was a time when he could have wrapped his legs around Uccio’s waist with plenty of spare room. Now he could barely cross his ankles before their bodies were pressed together, but he liked it that way, being surrounded by Uccio as his fat cock pressed at his tight hole.

The moment when he pressed in was always the strangest feeling, the fight between his body’s automatic urge to squeeze him back out, and the desire to be filled up to the hilt, stretched to his limits as Uccio bottomed out.

Nipping and licking at Uccio’s shoulder, his teeth scraped along his skin, marking him as he clenched tight around him, encouraging him to move.

Uccio was no longer fit enough to talk during sex, not when he was doing all of the work. But it was a comfortable silence, punctuated with the occasional obscenity falling from his lips as he grunted and puffed with each thrust.

Vale gripped at his shoulders, his fingernails leaving faint red trails over Uccio’s freckled skin, and he rested his hands on Uccio’s waist, their bodies moving as one as he rushed towards his climax.

Uccio’s beer gut stroked at his hard cock with every thrust, and he felt his muscles tense as the warmth pooled around his balls, Uccio’s thrusts uneven as he gasped for air. He was close, and Vale took a deep breath, waiting for the moment when Uccio’s cock twitched with his release, pushing him over the edge as they came.

“Fuck.”

His toes curled as endorphins flooded through his body, leaving him floating on a cloud of blissful lust, and he felt Uccio’s heart pounding against his chest, their hearts beating as one.

Vale luxuriated in the feeling of Uccio’s weight smothering him, surrounding him with the familiar shape of his body, like they were meant to fit together. They had been together so long that he couldn’t imagine his life without Uccio in it.

“Mine, all mine.” Vale’s teeth nipped at his earlobe, nuzzling against him as he caught his breath.

“Always.”

***

Andrea’s name hadn’t been mentioned again, but Vale could feel the sexual tension flowing between them every time Andrea was near. The glances that lingered a little too long, the way he laughed at every joke, even when they weren’t that funny, and the ‘accidental’ touches that happened way too often to be a coincidence.

He was loving every second of it.

But Uccio felt differently.

The jealous glances that turned into furious make out sessions at the back of the garage had given way to sulking and silence, and Vale knew that they couldn’t go on like this.

After a long day of media debriefs, Vale wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Uccio, and pretend that he was a carefree teenager again.

He wandered into his motorhome to see Uccio sitting on the sofa, still clothed, and his leg crossed as though it was a barrier, stopping him from sitting on his lap.

In all the years that they’d known each other, they had never had to say the dreaded words, ‘we need to talk,’ and Vale wasn’t going to start now.

He sat down on the sofa next to him, giving Uccio some space, but the silence was deafening, and he had to let his thoughts run free.

“You know there’s an easy solution to this.”

“Threesome?” Uccio snorted in laughter, but he froze when he saw that Vale wasn’t joking.

“Yes.” Vale cuddled in against Uccio’s shoulder, waiting for him to wrap his arm around him. “It wouldn’t be the first time that we had a threesome.”

“It would be the first one with another guy.”

“Why is that different?”

“Because it’s Andrea,” Uccio said, as though it explained everything.

“So…?”

“He’s young and skinny and…” Uccio shook his head, and Vale leant in close so that their foreheads were touching, staring into his soul.

“He’s not you, no-one else could ever take your place.” Vale pressed his lips to Uccio’s, a gesture more profound than a simple kiss. It was an unspoken promise that their souls were destined to be together for all eternity.

“Promise?”

“You’re mine, forever.” Vale ran his fingers over the tattoo on Uccio’s arm, his mark there for all to see, reminding Uccio that he belonged to him, and him alone.

Goose bumps rippled over Uccio’s skin, and Vale chased them away with his lips, his skin like ice as he kissed at his tattoo.

“Forever.”

***

Andrea caught up with him at the back of the motorhomes, his smile shining out, showing off all his perfect white teeth.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Vale leant in for a hug, Andrea’s hands wandering lower as his lips drew closer until Vale could feel his breath on his cheek.

He stepped back as though Uccio had caught them making out, and he couldn’t stop the guilt from bubbling up, even though he hadn’t been doing anything wrong. But it wasn’t fair to play games with Andrea.

“I’m taken.”

“Uccio?”

Vale nodded, his eyes half closed as he compressed his lips, but he didn’t miss the look of surprise on Andrea’s face.

“Maybe for a night...” Vale smiled as Andrea’s lips parted, his interest clear. “Maybe there would be space in our bed for you.”

Andrea’s body did all the talking, his pupils blown wide as he licked at his lips, and Vale smiled, resting his hand on his shoulder.

“Call me, if you want.”

Vale left Andrea standing there frozen, and he wondered how long Andrea would stand there, fantasising about a night in bed with him.

*

“He’s in.” Vale lay draped over Uccio, luxuriating in the feeling of his warmth surrounding him like a blanket.

“Really?”

“You should have seen the way he reacted.” Vale smiled at the memory of Andrea, his arousal clear for all to see.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. There’s only one condition.”

Vale paused, and Uccio gave him a squeeze to rouse him out of his thoughts.

“He doesn’t want to play with you, only me.”

“Then it’ll be no different to every other threesome we’ve had.” Uccio snorted in laughter, and Vale smiled, knowing what he would say next. “You don’t like sharing your toys.”

“Tell me you don’t like the idea of watching us together?”

“As long as you’re mine at the end of the night.”

***

Vale hated waiting at the best of times, but now it felt like time would come to a standstill before Andrea arrived.

Uccio paced around the bedroom, fidgeting with the cord of his dressing gown.

The nerves were building, and Vale was sure that if Andrea didn’t show up soon, he was going to have travelled a long way for nothing.

A glass of red wine sat untouched by the bed, and the thought of it made Vale’s stomach churn. If he was going to do this, he had to keep a clear head.

Somehow the fact that it was Andrea made this feel more serious than any of the threesomes that they’d had in the past, and Vale didn’t know if it was because he was a fellow racer, or if it was because he made Uccio so irrationally jealous.

“We don’t have to do this,” Vale said, at the same time as Andrea knocked on the door.

Uccio’s frown morphed into a look of curiosity, and he reached out for Vale’s hand, dragging him into a passionate kiss as he raked his fingernails over Vale’s back, marking him so that Andrea knew he was only borrowing him for a night.

“You’re all mine.”

“Always and forever.”

*

Vale left Uccio alone in the bedroom, and he pulled the cord of his dressing gown tight, showing off his half hard cock.

Andrea stood frozen at the door, his smile wavering as he opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again.

“Come in.” Vale stood back, and he watched as Andrea looked around. “Not what you expected?”

“No.” Andrea smiled, his eyes wide as though he’d just stumbled into Narnia.

“You were expecting some sort of palace with gold leaf on everything and a giant picture of my face hanging on the wall.”

Andrea laughed, and Vale knew that was exactly what he had been thinking, but at least it had broken the tension.

“Can I get you a glass of wine?”

Andrea shook his head, and he looked so young without his usual cocky attitude.

“Water?”

Andrea nodded, and Vale padded over to the fridge, throwing him a bottle of water, Andrea fumbling to catch it, his normal reflexes absent.

“We don’t have to do this.” Vale wandered closer, and he watched as Andrea’s confidence returned, his lips curling up into a half smile.

“I want to.”

“Do you want to get a shower first?”

Andrea nodded, and Vale reached out to run his fingers over the soft stubble that was decorating his jawline, tilting his head up so that he could lean in for a kiss, relaxing Andrea with his lips.

“I’m glad that you came.”

Andrea smiled, and Vale walked behind him, directing him to the bathroom as he admired the view of his bum in his tight jeans.

The tension was building, and he wrapped his arms around Andrea’s neck, towering over him as he held him close.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Vale pointed across to the bedroom, resisting the urge to join Andrea in the shower, but it was clear that he needed a little bit of time to himself.

He slinked back to the bedroom, ignoring Uccio’s raised eyebrow, and he lay out on the bed, leaning back against Uccio as he cuddled in.

“Is he still up for it?”

“Yes.” Vale smiled, and the sound of running water had his cock twitching, imagining Andrea naked and wet. He let his dressing gown fall open, lazily stroking himself as Uccio kissed at the side of his neck, running his fingers through his wayward curls.

Even if Andrea changed his mind about the threesome, Vale knew that the sex tonight was going to be spectacular.

The sound of the water stopped, and Vale listened as Andrea’s footsteps drew closer, his heart rate quickening with every step, the anticipation making him tremble.

There was a faint knock, and Vale looked up to see Andrea standing by the door, his wet hair ruffled back and his toned body still damp.

Andrea looked like he’d accidentally walked in on an orgy, his eyes wide as he stood by the bedroom door, his cock hard and leaking already.

“You’re gorgeous.” Vale reached out his hand, beckoning Andrea closer as he felt Uccio’s grip around him tighten, his eyes glowing green as Andrea stood frozen.

“You’re going to look so pretty with Vale’s cock inside you.” Uccio’s smile was predatory, and Andrea’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t have to worry, Vale had other plans for him.

“I want him to fuck me.” Vale twisted round so that he could look Uccio in the eye, and he heard all the thoughts running through Uccio’s head as though he was saying them out loud.

Uccio thought of that as his, and his alone. Sharing him was one thing, but allowing someone else to fuck him, that wasn’t something that they had discussed.

Andrea bit at his lip, his cock twitching as Vale slipped out of his dressing gown, and having Andrea watching his every move with baited breath was the most arousing thing.

Rolling over on to his hands and knees, Andrea couldn’t miss what he was asking for, his hips held high as he spread his legs.

“Are you just going to stare?” Vale nodded in the direction of the bedside table, supplies laid out in preparation, and Andrea rushed to grab them, before bouncing on to the bed with such force that Vale ended up with his face buried against Uccio’s stomach.

“There’s no rush.” Uccio stroked the side of Vale’s face, leading him to his half hard cock, and he nuzzled against his thighs, getting comfy as Andrea got into position behind him.

“Do you want this?” Vale grinned, it was a trick question, and it needed no answer from Andrea.

A shiver ran down his spine as Andrea’s fingers trailed over his hips, his big hands parting his cheeks so that he could get a better look at him, and Vale had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable before.

Warm breath ghosted over his hole, and he looked up to see Uccio watching in fascination, his hard cock poking him in the cheek, and he wondered what Andrea was doing to provoke such a reaction.

But he didn’t have to wonder for long. Andrea’s warm tongue licked a stripe over his hole, making Vale cry out in pleasure as Uccio comforted him, his hand resting on the back of his neck as he cuddled into his leg.

“Relax.”

Vale couldn’t tell who had said it, or if it was his own mind talking to him, but he took a deep breath, relaxing into the feeling of Andrea’s talented tongue as it circled his hole, making him gasp and whimper. Gripping onto Uccio to ground himself, he realised that Uccio was stroking his hair in time with each flick of Andrea’s tongue, both of them competing for his attention.

He loved every second of it.

Pressing back against Andrea’s tongue, he let out a needy moan, and Uccio tugged at his hair, pulling him closer until his lips were kissing at his hard cock, making him dig his fingernails into his shoulder as he trailed tiny kisses along his length, leaving him desperate for more.

Vale smiled, his eyes falling closed as he trusted his instincts, Uccio’s cock so familiar to him that he could take the tip into his mouth without looking, and that was the exact moment that Andrea’s tongue pressed inside him, making him see stars as he forgot all about sucking Uccio, the pleasure consuming him.

A breathless fuck fell from Uccio’s lips, his hands gripping at his curls as he pulled Vale’s mouth closer, pressing the tip of his cock to his lips as he stroked the side of his face, like a cat pawing for their owner’s attention.

Andrea sat back, and Vale pouted at the loss, but then the squirt of lube had him smiling again, waiting for the feeling of Andrea’s big fat cock pressing at his hole.

Uccio prodded him with his cock, the smell of sex filling his nostrils as he licked up the precome, the taste bringing him back to the moment, and he took all of Uccio into his mouth, taking his breath away as he gently teased his length with his tongue.

For a moment, Uccio was all that existed, him and his cock that filled his mouth perfectly, the weight of it against his tongue so familiar, even the ever-changing taste always tasted of Uccio. He settled into a nice pace, but then Andrea was thrusting in without warning, inching his way deeper and Vale couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of fullness.

Uccio’s cock slipped out of his mouth, spit drooling over his lips as he gasped for air, his eyes scrunched shut as he adjusted to the feeling of Andrea’s cock. He’d never been fucked by anyone other than Uccio, and just when he had started to relax, Andrea pushed in the last inch of his cock.

A pained whimper escaped Vale’s lips, and Uccio rushed to comfort him, stroking his hair as he got used to the extra inch. It hadn’t seemed like a lot when he was admiring Andrea’s beautiful cock, but now it was inside him, it felt massive in comparison to Uccio’s, stretching him to his limits as he resisted the urge to tense up.

“Fuck.” Vale grunted, burying his face against Uccio’s stomach as he pushed back against Andrea, getting used to the feeling.

“You’re so tight.”

Vale took a minute to catch his breath, his smile returning as Andrea dragged his fingernails down his back, covering that marks that Uccio had left earlier.

“Not bad for an old guy, eh?”

Andrea snapped his hips, making Vale clench tight around him as he clung on to Uccio, his body tense, and it was clear that Andrea could sense that, slowing his pace until Vale relaxed around him.

Uccio was grabbing at his hair, demanding his attention as he sloppily sucked away, unable to focus while Andrea was thrusting into him.

It was nice, but he couldn’t fully enjoy the thrill of being fucked or the satisfaction of reducing Uccio to a blissful mess with only his tongue, when they were both demanding his attention.

Both of them were trying to keep him all to themselves, and Vale felt like he was in the middle of a tug-of-war contest, Andrea’s fingernails digging into his hips as he pounded away, and Uccio was in danger of pulling his hair out.

This had been his fantasy, two people worshipping him, satisfying him, but the reality was very different.

Andrea’s cock was unsatisfying, not because it wasn’t big and thick and expertly wielded, but because it wasn’t Uccio’s. Maybe if they had more than one night together he would get used to it, but it wasn’t hitting the right spots, all the places that Uccio’s cock rubbed and touched to leave him seeing stars.

Uccio stroked the side of his face, pulling him up into a messy kiss as Andrea gripped his hips tighter, slamming into him with each thrust as he chased after his climax.

But Vale wasn’t thinking about that, he was imagining how good the sex was going to be now that Uccio was all riled up, his eyes glowing green.

Andrea grunted, before flopping down over Vale, each twitch of his cock uncomfortable, and Vale clenched tight around him, squeezing his half hard cock out.

Vale gasped, and he hoped that Andrea didn’t hear the relief in his voice, his body sagging into Uccio’s arms as he cuddled in.

“Do you want me to…?” Andrea reached round to grab at Vale’s cock, but the moment had passed, the emotional toll of the experience catching up with him.

“It’s okay.” Vale shrugged, he knew it was an awful thing to say, but he didn’t have any energy to spare for being tactful.

“I’ll make sure he’s satisfied.” Uccio’s smirk said it all, Andrea had been given his chance, and he had fallen short.

“I should go.” Andrea scurried out of the room, and Vale thought about chasing after him, but he had nothing more to offer Andrea.

For a moment Vale felt sorry for Andrea, he was always destined to be the third wheel tonight, an outsider to their relationship.

But then his attention fell back on Uccio’s neglected cock, showering it with tiny kisses before taking it back into his mouth, and he was so wrapped up in the moment that he didn’t hear the front door closing behind Andrea as he left.

“Fill me up with your come, mark me, make me yours.”

Vale’s cock was rock hard just from those words, and he didn’t need to be asked twice, his eyes flying open as he rushed to lube up his cock. Uccio slid down on the bed, getting comfy as Vale took a breath, admiring the sight of him ready and waiting.

“I’m going to make sure you know that you’re all mine,” Vale whispered, making Uccio shiver in anticipation as he got into position.

“Fuck, Vale.” Uccio reached down to give himself a couple of lazy strokes, and Vale leant in for one last kiss, nipping at Uccio’s lips as the tip of his cock pressed at Uccio’s tight hole.

He pushed in slowly, the snug warmth overwhelming as Uccio gasped, his hips arching up, demanding more, and Vale bottomed out in one smooth thrust, filling him up to the hilt.

Nuzzling against Uccio’s neck, he was always amazed at how perfectly their bodies fitted together, as though they were destined to bring each other pleasure. Uccio nibbled at his earlobe, his warm breath making his cock twitch as he licked into his ear.

“No more teasing, fuck me.”

Vale snapped into action, Uccio clinging on to him as he struggled to keep up, his head pressed back against the pillow as he begged for more.

It was rough and frantic and fast, but Vale loved every second of it, marking Uccio with his teeth and nails and cock, making sure he knew that he was his, and his alone.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he came, filling Uccio up with his come, and that was all it took to have Uccio crying out with his release, his nails scraping along his back as he shuddered in pleasure.

Uccio kissed at his slack lips, his body heaving as tried to catch his breath, and Vale rolled off him, both of them hissing at the loss as the aftershocks rippled through them.

They lay in silence for the longest time, and neither of them had to say a word, their bodies doing all the talking. It was one of the many things that Vale loved about Uccio.

Vale draped his leg over Uccio’s hip, and Uccio wrapped an arm around him, reaching out to hold his hand, letting him see the tattoo that showed the whole world that he was his.

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” Vale stroked the side of his hand with his thumb, delighting in the way that it made him smile.

“Had a threesome?”

“No.” Vale snorted in laughter, giving Uccio a playful nudge. “Had sex.”

Uccio’s eyes glazed over, his smile growing as he thought back to all those years ago when they were young and dumb and horny.

“We were home alone for the first time, and kissing turned into groping and then your hand was sliding into my boxers, and it felt amazing because it was you touching me.”

Vale smiled at the memory, Uccio frantically tugging at his cock, the angle awkward because they were both still dressed, and how it felt so different from his own hand, better, because it was Uccio so desperately trying to please him.

“Or did you mean the first time that I fucked you?” Uccio pulled Vale closer, kissing his forehead as his smile shone out.

“We used olive oil as lube.” Vale snorted in laughter, shaking his head at how stupid and horny they were.

“It was all I could find, and it worked.”

“It did.”

“You were so tight that I was scared to hurt you.”

“You barely lasted a minute.”

“Hey, I lasted longer than that, it was at least two.”

“Ninety seconds?” Vale kissed at Uccio’s tattoo, cuddling in closer so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. “I held my breath the entire time.”

“You did?”

“Afterwards you held me, and I knew then that I was yours.”

“You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
